Kronoz
by neverdie
Summary: Mi fic, advertencias muchas, Shinjin a descubierto la red de mentiras que su padre tejió para atarlo al EVA, así como la verdad detrás de NERV, a llegado la hora de la venganza, pésimo summari pero bueno ya mejorare comenten


Cap.1 la ultima lágrima

Cuando ya no puedes llorar más, nace una bestia en nuestro corazón

* * *

Shinjin corría, corría por las calles de Tokio 3, corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían, sentía su pecho arder pero seguía corriendo, debía escapar, debía escapar de esta ciudad, de sus personas, de su padre, de las peleas, de los ángeles, del EVA, pero sobretodo debía escapar de las mentiras que él una vez acepto como su única verdad, corrió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, sus piernas se tambaleaban, pero debía seguir avanzando, no podía permitirse ser capturado, sus ojos le ardían, pero ya habían dejado de derramar lagrimas hace algún tiempo, finalmente llego a ese mirador donde todo había empezado, donde las primeras mentiras le habían sido pronunciadas y donde aquel extraño ser se encargo de contarle la verdad, una verdad que el mismo había tenido el desagrado de comprobar, sus piernas dejaron de responderle poco antes de llegar así que no le quedo más remedio que arrastrarse, sus manos ardían, debido a las diversas cortadas que tenia, lentamente se arrastro hasta llegar al barandal, allí se encontraba, aquella extraña criatura, tan inamovible como la había visto la primera vez, su apariencia humana era normal casi demasiado, un chico de 15 años, pelo negro estatura normal, el único dato que llamo su atención eran esos ojos negros, verlos directamente era casi como ver a un poco vacio que espera tragarte.

Sin regresar a ver a Shinjin-Esa mujer esta buscándote-

Apoyándose contra el barandal y asiendo su último esfuerzo para poder pararse a un lado-No me importa-

-Cerca de 30 personas…todas agentes, te buscan por toda la ciudad, no tardaran en venir-

-Encárgate que no puedan hacerlo….tu puedes….darles una pequeña distracción-

Sonriendo de lado-puedo hacerlo, pero habrá muerte y sufrimiento si me muevo de este lugar-

-¿Acaso importa?-

Regresando a ver a Shinjin por primera vez-Je así que lo descubriste…jejeje y tú que decías que no podía ser cierto-con un pequeño movimiento de su mando una inmensa criatura de 100 metros de alto y con forma de pirámide, aparece sobre la ciudad, activando todas sus alarmas

Shinjin vio con odio la criatura antes de regresar a ver al ángel de forma humana-Dime la verdad…todo lo demás es…….-

-Por supuesto, ¿deseas quedarte y comprobarlo?-

-¡No!-

-Pequeño humano, realmente tu vida es patética a niveles que ni tú mismo entenderías, ten han usado desde antes del momento de tu nacimiento, tu propio padre se encargo de lo que en estos momentos vives y todo porque, por una esperanza de vida vacía, por la cual condeno a la humanidad a un destino que no se merece-

-Por la forma en cómo lo dices casi podría decir que te interesa el destino de nosotros, una "especie inferior"-

-Todos ustedes, son infinitamente inferiores, cuando dejen de ver sus diferencias y comiencen a observar su igualdades, lo comprenderán-dos inmensas alas surgen de su espalda, una completamente negra y la otra completamente roja-Dime Shinjin me seguirás abandonando aquello que tengas en este mundo o prefieres justificar tu existencia con mi muerte-

Una última lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha de Shinjin, regreso a ver la ciudad, podía ver como sus edificios importantes ya estaban bajo tierra, pudo ver como el EVA 02 y el EVA 00, trataban de hacer frente a la extraña criatura, mientras esta evitaba a toda costa el contacto

!!!!Shinjin!!!! fue un grito que se escucho a las espaldas de ambos personajes, su autora no podía ser otra que Misato, quien lo estaba buscando para que enfrente al enemigo, un inmenso odio nació en el momento que vio a la mujer bajar del auto apresuradamente mientras descargaba las balas de su 9mm en el cuerpo del ángel

-Ven conmigo-Exclamo una muy agitada y sudorosa Misato mientras jalaba del brazo a Shinjin

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?- pregunto el ángel de manera tranquila lo suficiente mente alto como para ser escuchado

-Que tu y los tuyos se pudran en el infierno-Grito furiosa Misato

Apareciendo entre Misato y Shinjin-No fue a ti la pregunta-mirando a Shinjin-el tiempo se acabo esta será la última vez que no veamos-

-Mi deseo…mi deseo es………….-jamás le habían preguntado aquello que el deseaba, jamás en su vida le habían dado el derecho a escoger, Misato trato de agarrar nuevamente a Shinjin pero una de las alas se lo impidió-Deseo-Misato seguía gritando y disparando a la espalda del Ángel -deseo otra oportunidad-

-Concedido-Ambas alas envolvieron a Shijin para después desaparecer en una lluvia de plumas-no la desperdicies-Tanto el ángel con forma humana como la pirámide comenzaron a desaparecer

-¿Que has hecho?-exigió Misato mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su pistola

-Le di a escoger- una rayo blanco azoto Tokio tres y todo desapareció

* * *

Frente a el se encontraban las dos personas que según su padre eran su tíos y quienes cuidarían de el debido a lo difícil de su trabajo ja mentiras y mas mentiras


End file.
